


Dreaming in Darkness

by DeviousDevil



Series: Deceptive Hope [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, RotS AU, Sex, Sith Empire, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousDevil/pseuds/DeviousDevil
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi thought by helping Anakin take down Emperor Palpatine, the secret Sith Lord Darth Sidious, there would be hope for restoring the Republic, and freeing the galaxy from tyranny. He was sorely mistaken. Instead believing he would be the chosen one to bring peace and balance to the galaxy, Anakin Skywalker places himself as the Emperor of the Galactic Empire. Dismayed, Obi-Wan finds himself in a precarious position, torn between his duty as a Jedi, and his love for his former apprentice and friend. Will Obi-Wan be able to lead his beloved friend on to a path of redemption, or watch him fall further under the influence of the Dark Side?[Part 2 of Deceptive Hope series, first part is called Time is the Longest Distance formerly called How Times Have Changed]
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Deceptive Hope [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802155
Comments: 30
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! If you haven't read the first part, Time is the Longest Distance which was called How Times Have Changed, I do recommend reading that first because this is the sequel, so certain things may not make sense with having read the first part prior.  
> To be noted, this is a MATURE piece of fiction, that will explore dark topics/themes. Anakin is a very dark, twisted individual corrupted by the Dark Side, and arrogant. While at times he may be sympathetic (people are complex), he will do bad things, justify those actions, and try to manipulate others to his will and side. As such there will be very dubious consent with Obi-Wan throughout. If this really upsets/bothers you, don't read. Fanfiction does not have to appeal to everyone. Hate with be deleted. Again I have given ample warning, and will continue to post more specific warnings on chapters on a need to basis.

Over the past few weeks together, Leia was slowly losing her anger towards her mother. Padme was relieved. She was so headstrong, and stubborn just like her father while looking like a spitting image of her mother. Luke on the other hand, was what Padme imagined a child Anakin must have looked like. Sweet, angelic. She wanted them to remain that way forever. Removing herself from active duty, Padme stayed with her children, slowly re-connecting with them along with Marella who was recovering from her injury. That did not mean Padme was out of touch with everything happening since rescuing her children. She was immediately contacted when news of Emperor Palpatine being overthrown by his second in command, Lord Vader, former Hero of the Republic, and Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker. Padme was shocked to hear this. Never had she imagined he would act against Palpatine. He had been so blindingly loyal. It had to be due to Obi-Wan's presence back in his life. Marella urged Padme to attend the urgent Alliance meeting. This was a major development and she ought to be involved.

Nobody knew for certain how Darth Vader overthrew Palpatine, but rumors spread across Coruscant, but with no official confirmation until the former Darth Vader now Emperor Skywalker entered the Senate chambers with a heavy Storm trooper presence. Gone were the red Imperial guards favored by Emperor Palpatine. The senators immediately broke out into confused chatter as the then known Darth Vader took the seat of the Emperor. Shocked murmurs rose up as no one understood what was happening until Darth Vader rose and addressed them. Emperor Palpatine was no longer in power, he was unfit to rule. Immediately the Senate erupted into chaos, shouting rang out across the grand hall. Panic followed. Darth Vader continued to speak forcefully, raising his voice above the clamor of the senators. 

"Palpatine wanted power for himself, he never wanted what was best for the citizens or the galaxy. I have removed him, and in time he will be tried for his crimes. He has lied to us all. In time I will shed light upon his crimes with due process. For now I ask that you give me your support as I work to undo the insurmountable harm he has done to the galaxy. I promise to end the tyranny he created, and stop the violence that pervades our Republic!" 

The uproar slowly died down as all the attention fell on to Anakin as he continued his speech, "I promise to bring balance to the Galaxy, and real peace that will not infringe on the independent rights of all planetary systems. I will ensure the injustices that occurred under the hand of the former Emperor are dealt with, corruption punished fairly, no longer will people live under fear of the Empire. I serve you! The people! Together we will prosper and be stronger than before but I must have your support for this to be done!" 

This had been broadcast all over Coruscant live, and later transmitted all across the galaxy, reaching the Rebel base in which, Padme and the Rebel leaders watched in stunned silence as Darth Vader eloquently justified his coup. The camera turned to film the reactions of the Senators. Many were still in disbelief of what was happening, some were fleeing in fear. A change in power meant that a purge was likely on the way. Others however, especially those that had only cowed to the will of Palpatine under fear of reprisal, felt maybe there was hope for the Republic. Suffice to say as Padme watched, the reactions were very mixed. No one knew how to react or whether to believe what the former attack dog of the Emperor was saying. It sounded good, and soon many were enthusiastically applauding and cheering. Likely so they would avoid the slowly descending foot about to fall on those that did not go along with the new transition of power. Would Palpatine loyalists rise up? Tension was great, but it appeared Skywalker did not care. Once he finished he left ignoring the questions that were yelled to him. He left the Senate with more questions than answers. The broadcast ended shortly after as the Senate chamber once again exploded into turmoil. 

Padme turned off the transmission, as the broadcast had been followed by several news commentaries. She was still stunned by what she saw. Everyone in the council chamber was immediately conversing with each other over what they just had seen. It was deeply unsettling how quickly things had changed. Mon Mothma approached Padme, as a friend and fellow rebel leader. 

"This must be upsetting," she said softly.

Padme nodded, still wheeling from this stunning revelation. 

"I don't wish to sound so callous, but you know him more than anyone--"

"I thought I knew my husband but I was wrong. I've already briefed the Alliance on everything I could about Anakin before. I have nothing new to tell. Do I think he will be as cruel as Palpatine, I don't know Mon Mothma. I honestly don't know." 

The older woman squeezed Padme's shoulder, "I am sorry."

"So am I." 

The next day, Padme joined a large group of Rebels who gathered to be updated on the change of events transpiring on Coruscant, and the Empire. Although she had separated from him over two years ago, Padme hung in the back, as they discussed Anakin Skywalker, former Republican hero, traitor, and now Emperor. She felt stares, but most were sympathetic. After the briefing, the floor was opened up for discussion on their next course of action Some wanted to strike now, they felt the Empire was vulnerable as Skywalker would be to focused on accumulating support and establishing his power base to focus on them. That was dismissed by several strong voices who opposed such rash action. They would be better off increasing their star-fighter ships production, gathering resources, and establishing bases, creating a sturdier defense. Padme agreed with that assessment. Attacking meant still facing a massive Imperial army. No, they were better off boosting their own defense while the Empire was distracted. There was also a call to establish contact and demand a cease fire, that many hoped they could open negotiations.Things were put to a vote at a later date as they still were uncertain about Skywalker's longevity of rule. 

It was late when Padme returned to her children who provided a soothing balm for all this madness. Tucked in bed, they were sweet oblivious angels to the galactic woes. A dark thought formed in Padme as she watched her children sleep. As Emperor, it occurred to Padme that Anakin would likely seek the return of his children. Use them as a bargaining chip. We would become a liability to the Rebellion! The idea that she and the twins were be a hindrance plagued her throughout the night, so much so she went for a walk, leaving Marella and the twins. Wandering around, Padme found herself in a make-shift bar. There she saw a familiar figure. The Jedi kindly listened to her worries, and bought her a drink. 

"Don't act just yet," Quinlan Vos told her, "Things are still uncertain. While it is possible Skywalker will make demands for you or the children, don't think for one second that we'll just let him take you or them. If we can't defend our own, what use is this rebellion? We can't predict the future. If the time comes I will assist you and the children no matter what." 

That helped, just a bit. Still Padme knew she was willing to sacrifice herself for the Alliance. Her life meant nothing when more were at stake. But the children...still Quinlan was right, they did not know the future and what it would entail. It was best to be prepared. Maybe her, Marella, and if he was willing, Quinlan Vos would have to flee and disassociate from the Rebellion, but something inside Padme told her if Anakin wanted her back, and the children, he's make the Rebellion pay for simply hosting her. They drank while Padme ruminated about everything transpiring, and realized there was something missing. 

"Are you concerned about Obi-Wan?" Padme asked, with all her own personal worries, she had forgotten he was trapped with Skywalker. He had not been seen at all during Anakin's public appearance at the Senate. She had been certain he would be shown alongside him, but perhaps with the anti-Jedi laws still in place, it would be ill-advised to broadcast Anakin was in the company of a public enemy, and one as famous as General Kenobi. "He wasn't shown with Anakin on that broadcast."

Quinlan frowned deeply, "I am. But I know Obi-Wan, he's tough, resolute in his commitment to the Jedi Order, if anyone can handle Skywalker, it would be him." 

The Jedi were masters of their emotions and actions, but still Padme knew deep in her heart Obi-Wan must be hurting knowing what transpired with the Jedi, and Anakin's role. The devastation he must have felt, regardless of his Jedi training, would adversely affect anyone. She hoped Vos was right, and she hoped Obi-Wan could break through to Anakin where she had failed to do so. If anyone could talk sense back into the former Sith apprentice, it would be his former friend and Jedi Master. At least the more optimistic side of Padme wished that to be true. Obi-Wan was dealing with a man who drastically changed for the worst over five years. 

The Rebels continued to monitor the situation. Skywalker continued to consolidate his power, and with the military behind him, it became clear each new day that passed, he would be the new Emperor. With a swift and brutal hand he dealt with all dissent, and began mass arresting those that opposed him. There were deaths but not as bloody as it had been under Palpatine. Fear still permeated across Coruscant and the Senate however as uncertainty about the future continued to be felt. To counter-balance this, Skywalker began to directly address the masses, the public in a series of speeches broadcast on several major Holo-news channels. Here he shone brightly as he did as the Hero With No Fear during the Clone Wars. He was a media darling then, and whoever was managing his media relations, knew how to amp that up to their advantage. He gave interviews where he expressed remorse, saying he too was led astray by Palpatine who lied to everyone. By shifting most of the blame on to Palpatine, Anakin became sympathetic even though he was involved with the Jedi massacre, and other atrocities. It worked, to Padme's horror. People were buying it, or choosing to ignore what happened under the old regime. Soon all records would be gone, she was certain. Palpatine had taken great lengths to control information. Many dissenting voices were driven deep underground. Those major news outlets and channels that wanted to survive and not disappear gladly became mere propaganda machines. It seemed under Skywalker, that would continue. His latest speech was how he wanted to transition power from himself to the Senate, but under no circumstances they were to return to the Old Republic, one ruled by corruption and greed that led to the Clone Wars. 

"I don't want this power," Anakin smiled to the interviewer, "My long term goal is a slow transition of powers back over to the Senate. It must be done right. There are those who would keep the power for themselves and we must not let that happen. Peace must prevail, and I will ensure that it does by all means possible." He would than launch into an attack on Palpatine and those loyal to him, and yes that included him but he did so because Palpatine had led them to believe so many lies and once he knew they were lies, he worked to undo them. 

Padme was disgusted, but the idea that he could be speaking the truth slowly became a sign of hope in these dark times among those in the Rebellion who also wanted peace. Anakin's reputation during the Clone Wars was not forgotten, and it worried Padme to see how easily his past crimes could be overlooked or forgiven. Thankfully most of the Rebel leaders were not so easily caught up with Skywalker's manipulations, but if there was a chance, any chance, they should take it but still act with precaution. 

After a week passed, and it became more concrete Skywalker would remain in power, the Rebel leaders took to a vote to call for a cease fire, and negotiations. It was more of a test to see if Skywalker would be true to all his lofty promises he was making. Padme did not know how to feel about it, maybe she was too jaded by her relationship to Anakin to think it would work. But as a member of the Rebellion, she would support whatever decision got the vote. It was voted to contact the new regime for a cease fire. 

"This will test whether or not Skywalker means what he has been preaching. If he means to bring peace, he will accept our cease fire and open a line of communication with us." Meena Tills, a former Senator of Mon Calamari addressed the others. 

Most agreed, but there was still a tension in the room, this could turn out horribly for them, a trap to disfigure their efforts. Padme was uncertain how Anakin would treat them, they had been enemies that he hunted down. Would things be any different or were their representatives falling into a trap? That possibility was discussed, as all the fine details were laid out over the course of several hours. Optimism did not mean not being preparing for the inevitability of the worst outcome. 

Volunteers were chosen, the main Rebel leaders were to remain behind, too useful to lose. Now they waited for a response. 

**Coruscant, Imperial Chambers.**

Obi-Wan Kenobi felt like a prisoner, although one in a glided cage. Anakin was away most of the day, sometimes days in a row, leaving Obi-Wan alone in the palatial Imperial personal chambers of the former Sith Lord. The atmosphere still weighed heavy with darkness, and Obi-Wan longed to be somewhere else. His pleas fell on stubborn ears who refused to move him elsewhere. 

"This is the safest place. Palpatine was paranoid, and had this fortress built with complete security in mind. If things were to sour, you're better of inside here." 

That and any Jedi found were to be executed, such orders use to fall on to Darth Vader, and his special task forces, which Anakin did not divulge much about. So Obi-Wan was trapped here, alone with his thoughts. He mediated, exercised, wanting to restore all the strength he lost being in a coma. His body was relatively still in good shape, but Obi-Wan felt slow. If he were to survive this new galaxy. he'd have to rely on his fighting skills. With Anakin gone much of the week, he moved furniture around, opening enough space to practice his lightsaber forms sans his lightsaber which Anakin refused to return, so he used a wooden staff taken from a mop. It still deeply unnerved him being so disconnected from the outside. Anakin refused to allow him access to any communicators, or even a data-pad to receive the Holo-net. What was happening outside, Obi-Was was completely in the dark. Only Anakin would provide him snippets of what was going on. Only because he wanted to reassure Obi-Wan his plan was working. 

His plan, Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't feel angry, but he did. Angry that he believed Anakin would help him restore the Republic, angry that Anakin was so blinded by his own selfish desires and beliefs that he thought HE was the one who could balance the galaxy, and ensure peace. It wasn't just arrogant, it was delusional. Anakin did his best to rationalize his actions to Obi-Wan, but although a slower transition of power back to the Senate did appear wise, Obi-Wan was more concerned that Anakin kept avoiding a time-frame of when it would return to the people. A year? Two years? Anakin would merely answer, "As long as it takes for peace and balance to be restored." 

They had argued vehemently, Obi-Wan knew better now than to take Anakin's word for anything. It agonized him not to have faith in the man he trained, and fought many years side by side together. A part of him still wanted to against his better judgment. It did not help matters that Anakin would try to convince Obi-Wan, that man he knew still existed. He did, but along with a volatile Sith apprentice who gave far too easily into his hatred and anger. That anger was something Obi-Wan could see simmering under the surface each confrontation they had. 

"I don't NEED your lectures Obi-Wan, I need your support!" 

Obi-Wan had sighed, and rubbed his chin. "You know I can't Anakin. I support democracy, the Republic, and what you are doing it completely contrary to that." 

"You don't understand, I just can't step aside, someone far worst will take my place! The last several years have changed the Senate, Palpatine encouraged in-fighting, he relished in it! Senators would assassinate each other to gain a more prominent position, I stopped counting the times names changed in certain roles in Palpatine's little Imperial council. He told me he wanted only the most intelligent, and ambitious on his Council, and those that could survive attacks from others, were the worthiest. That's the environment he created! If I leave the position of Emperor open, or dissolve it, there is nothing stopping one of his Grand Moffs, or other loyalists from forming a new faction, and declaring themselves the new emperor! He set a new precedent that won't be undone because Palpatine is gone!" 

It was compelling, and frankly, logical, so much so Obi-Wan found he could not counter it. "Then make a time-scale Anakin, no more vague words about until peace is restored. That could be twenty years from now, or never! You must make a time frame that will show everyone that are you serious about wanting to give power back to the Senate and people. Otherwise you will just be another tyrant!" 

There it was, a slash of yellow and red in Anakin's eyes, it receded, "I know what I'm doing Obi-Wan. That should be enough." 

There, that arrogance that made Obi-Wan so nervous about the future. That Anakin had all the answers, or would have them, that he was right, absolutely right. 

"Do you? Nobody is always right all the time Anakin," he sighed. 

They sat in silence, before Anakin came over to his side, Obi-Wan stiffened. Their arguments always ended like this, Anakin wanting physical contact to soothe himself. 

"I don't like fighting with you Obi-Wan."

It was almost comical looking back now, how habitual this scene would occur over the past couple of weeks, a conversation that would dissolve in a verbal spat, Anakin would either have an angry outburst, or behave contritely, but not apologize, and seek to bring Obi-Wan into his arms, and bed. Obi-Wan never allowed that mistake to happen again, but it did not stop Anakin from trying. 

Anakin reached to place a hand on Obi-Wan's lower back, the older man rose. "Good night Anakin." 

He dare not look back at Anakin as he left, but he felt the heat of his gaze on him. Anakin never forced him back to him, thankfully, not yet. 


	2. Chapter 2

"You must ensure that your rule will not drastically change things set in place by the former Emperor, it may cause major disruptions which will incite further insurrection against you," spoke the new Grand Adviser of the Empire. "Change should be gradual. Many have only just gotten accustomed to Imperial rule." This was said in response to Anakin wanting to mass strip many laws Palpatine had created over the few years he was in power. It had been only a few weeks since he overthrew Palpatine, and those he trusted before him urged him to not rush into changes. It felt like advise Obi-Wan would give if he were included in these meetings. 

Seated at the end of a massive obsidian stone table, a dramatic piece that Anakin took from his Imperial private chambers, after Obi-Wan voiced his disdain, now it was located in his Imperial council chamber. Around him were seated those he trusted the most, or distrusted the least. At his side was formally Moff Tarkin, now Grand Vizier Tarkin, next to him was Grand Moff Yularen, and several Senators Anakin knew from before who gave their unwavering support to Anakin as their new Emperor. Across sat the military generals and commanders, among them were Rex and Cody who he promoted to be beneath him in terms of military control. Others were non-clones that served Palpatine but also he fought with during the Clone Wars. They too gave their full support and allegiance to Anakin once he had declared himself Emperor. These were the men and women who made the real decisions that would affect the Empire. Of course the Senate would be involved in some matters, but often only the matters this Council had already decided. The Senate would need to earn back the ability to vote on important matters. Hopefully sooner rather than later. 

"Then what do you suggest Grand Vizier Tarkin?" Anakin asked. Unlike Palpatine, Anakin did want to hear honest opinions on matters. He was no politician and felt sometimes ill-equipped to deal with more nuance political issues. To fill that role, was Tarkin. 

Obi-Wan had vocally been opposed to a few names when Anakin suggested those he wanted to promote to his Imperial Council. Tarkin, Obi-Wan warned was one of the staunchest Palpatine supporters, and had been a political protege under the Sith Lord, but Anakin waved away his concerns. Tarkin was a very intelligent man and knew that the tide was shifting, and to cling to Palpatine meant career suicide. Tarkin was efficient, ruthlessly so, and Anakin wanted that. He also pointed out that Tarkin was not a cruel man, but knew how to make hard decisions, and was honest with his opinions. Sure, he had flaws but Anakin respected Tarkin, having worked with him during and after the Clone Wars, so Obi-Wan backed down knowing it was a lost cause. 

"Well we can make smaller concessions to these laws, reforms. Over time full repeals could occur if you still desire it. What we must concern ourselves with is not appearing weak. For the Empire to survive we must take all precautions against those that want us to fail, we can not to let a civil war occur. While only five years ago, the Clone Wars affects still are felt across the galaxy, one being great resentment among certain populations." 

There was murmuring of agreement across the table. The military officers, commanders, and generals seemed less interest in the politics of the Empire, and were more focused on protecting it's interests. The intricacies of laws were not for them, they merely were to enforce it as efficiently as possible. Already there were factions forming beyond the Rebel Alliance they were concerned with rather than repealing laws, or re-structuring certain bureaucratic institutions. Fledgling remnants of the Separatists that Palpatine had been currently trying to snuff out may be rejuvenated was another of their issues that was brought up. No matter how they went about it, whether through laws, or military action, all here were trying to keep the Empire together. If splintered it would be a disaster. Anakin as the new Emperor had to be the connective tissue keeping it all together so he could repair it it's more damaged parts. 

More issues appearing because of Palpatine's fall were brought up, causing some bickering as egos clashed, others were discussed more civilly, finally plans of action were created, as well as decisions regarding former agendas under Palpatine whether they were to be discarded or to continue them. One of the major issues was the Rebel Alliance which had recently called for a cease fire. Anakin readily agreed, only to buy them more time to create a more absolute solution to this problem. There was little opposition to his decision. He hoped they could reconcile, but if they were as stubborn and uncompromising as Obi-Wan, he doubted it. Which meant they would pose a continuous threat to the Empire, and his over all greater goals. He wanted to be merciful, but it mercy had to be deserved. The meeting finally came to an end, most departed, except a few Anakin wished to privately speak with. That included Grand Imperial Admirals Rex and Cody. He wanted to know of any current military operations he could assist with. 

"No Sir, none that require your immediate attention. Just rooting out small pockets of enemies. Nothing we can't take care of." Anakin dismissed them after chitchatting them. He promised that the clones who served for a specific amount of time, could retire with pay to support themselves. It was how he gained their allegiance without force or using that implanted chip. And he meant it, Anakin valued the clones. Even Obi-Wan thought it was a good course of action. It was the right thing to do. They were men, and should be treated as a citizen with all the rights that came with it. Under Palpatine, they were just tools to use. Anakin hoped to have program set up to remove the chips, but he was advised that would take time and a significant amount of funds which meant many soldiers would be temporarily out of commission. With Kamino no longer producing clones, they needed all they could get. Under Palpatine, there were great efforts for recruitment from civilians. Although with a heavy anti-non human bias. Anakin knew he needed to work on that as well. 

He realized how late it was, when his stomach furious grumbled at him. He was famished! Thankfully he knew a meal would be waiting for him, prepared just the way he liked it. Being the most powerful man in the galaxy had many perks, which he did find himself indulging in, and that included having the finest foods prepared for him at whim. And he always had company too. 

Obi-Wan was where he always was around this time, sitting at the grand table that seemed a bit too ostentatious for his liking but better than the garish obsidian creation that had been there before. Anakin had tasked him with re-decorating the place after Obi-Wan complained about the atmosphere of the place having a dark aura. So Obi-Wan was kept busy decorating. Over the past couple of weeks, the rooms took on a more simple look, with neutral shades and colors, and appeared lighter. Anakin made the mistake of joking to Obi-Wan one night that he must be trying to re-create the rooms they had in the Jedi Temple. The anguish on Obi-Wan's face caused Anakin to regret his words. He tried never to mention the Jedi again. It was too painful for the both of them. That, and Anakin would spiral into a guilt whirlpool that would not be easily shaken off, leaving him irritable, and angry. 

Throwing off his black outer robe which landed in a rumpled pile on a chair near the door, Anakin waltz into the dining room just as the serving droids carried out trays of food and drink. Obi-Wan looked up, there was no smile. Anakin was use to this by now. Sort of. 

"How was the meeting?" Obi-Wan asked lightly. 

Anakin sat at the head of the table, "Tiring as usual," Anakin admitted, "but you will be pleased to hear I accepted the Rebels cease fire." 

"Good," Obi-Wan replied curtly. 

"I knew you'd like that news. The rest would just bore you." Anakin did not want to get into another argument with Obi-Wan if the older man felt he had made an improper decision, or should have done something differently. He wanted the peace to last as long as possible. 

"I see." Obi-Wan stared down at his food, before slowing taking his fork and eating. 

They ate in silence for several minutes. Anakin had been famished and consumed his food at an alarming pace. It was hot, spicy, and perfectly cooked. 

"Slow down Anakin. Eating that fast will cause a stomach ache later." Obi-Wan said with a slight smile. Such words came easily to him having said it numerous times over the years whenever they were given a good hot meal during the war. Anakin would shovel it in as if he feared it would disappear in front of him. Obi-Wan would always admonish his eating manners, and caution him about indigestion having to always soothe the ill-stricken man afterwards. 

It caused Anakin to grin too, "Sorry Obi-Wan," he slowed down, taking more time to savor the food before him. 

Not able to contain his thoughts, Obi-Wan finally began to speak to Anakin in earnest. "With the cease fire in place, will you meet with the Rebel leaders to discuss plans forward?" 

Shrugging, Anakin took a long swig of ale, he couldn't recall where it was brewed, nor did he really care, he simply told the droids that this was his favorite, "That's the idea. Although I doubt we'll come to any compromise. They want the old Republic back, I don't. I won't make any concessions." 

"Anakin, you realize if you want to be a fair ruler, you must be willing to compromise and make concessions. Otherwise you will be just another tyrant, why can't you seem to understand that?" 

"I am willing to listen to them, if they want to make amends, and rejoin, and help me make the changes for the better I will take into considerations of what they want." 

This will not go well, Obi-Wan grumbled inwardly knowing more about the galaxy he found himself in. Anakin had finally given him access to the Holo-net, and he began to update himself on all that happened over the years. It felt so surreal sometimes reading about the fall of the Republic. It was less dramatic than he envisioned, but nonetheless painful to read and see. The Jedi Order... it agonized him to read the vitriol spread about the Jedi. It was fabricated lies, but these lies had swayed the public against them enough, that when Palpatine called them enemies who wanted to take over, enough people supported him. Obi-Wan found it difficult to find any dissenting opinions. Palpatine had apparently removed all dissent in the media. All opposition was labelled as traitors, and silenced. It was horrifying to read about planets suddenly going silent before re-appearing under a new "government" and put under the charge of the Moffs, a title created by Palpatine for those officials he gave significant power to as governors of planetary sectors. Once his reading and research got too depressing, Obi-Wan would mediate. But now he had a better understanding of the new galaxy he found himself in, and how much really changed was overwhelming. 

Reading about the Rebel Alliance, Obi-Wan had to decipher the lies being told about it. There was no unbiased opinions anywhere from all the major sources, until he delved deep into the dark Holo-web. There he found more truthful information. Anakin had threw a fit once he realized Obi-Wan had been digging too deep. For a few days his access to the Holo-pad was revoked. Obi-Wan began to sense after this moment that Anakin was actually enjoying having this much control over him, although he never verbally said so. And likely never admit to it. 

"I don't believe the Rebels as you call them are making insane demands. They too oppose corruption, and also tyranny which is what Palpatine, Darth Sidious brought to the galaxy. If you bothered to listen to reports other than what is fed to you by those with other around you with their own agendas, you would see they want much the same as you do. A new Republic, one where the voices of the people matter. Not the voices of a few." 

"I know that Obi-Wan, I'm not an idiot. They oppose my methods. If I relinquish control, and step down, the galaxy will dissolve into chaos! You keep refusing to understand it's only by my hand that's keeping things from crumbling! If not me, someone else would have risen up, someone far crueler, and we would all be dragged into another massive civil war, perhaps worse than the Clone Wars!" Anakin slammed his hands down, the anger inside him rising. 

Obi-Wan saw the logic behind a more cautious transition of power, but that was not the issue. The main concern was if Anakin would do as he said. Could anyone really give it up once they tasted that power that Anakin now wielded? Obi-Wan would have said yes in a heart beat in the past, but this Anakin he was facing was not the man he had left. The Dark side had changed him deeply, and Obi-Wan was still trying to see how deep exactly it went. Anakin sounded reasonable, he seemed to have good intentions, but that anger, that hatred he clung too was very concerning. He was so willing to go to great extremes for Palpatine, believing it was right, and now Anakin believed his vision was the right one, what extremes would he go to now? So far with his consolidation of power within Coruscant had been relatively straight-forward, but now dealing with more nuanced problems, Obi-Wan worried he would only exert more absolute control in his attempts of achieve this peace and balance, and become more solidified in the idea he was always right. Obi-Wan had to be that voice that reminded him, he was in fact not always right, his views weren't the only valid ones. For now, Anakin did truly appear to be open to the opinions and views of others, but that was because most were not that different than his own. His dealing with the Rebel Alliance would truly test him to see if he spoke the truth about wanting to move forward, albeit gradually towards a transition of power from Emperor to Senate. There were many who were invested in the Empire and how they could benefit it, there would be great opposition to dissolving the Empire which also protected them. And Anakin was correct, someone could come along and try to usurp it, or splinter off if not done correctly. 

"How do you know what will happen? It's fear that drives you although what you said sounds reasonable." He tried to sound neutral, make Anakin think deeply about his position. He didn't want to fight but also not just roll over whenever Anakin got upset. 

"And so what of it? Fear isn't this awful thing that the Jedi had taught us. Fear makes change!" Anakin raised his voice. The plates and utensils on the table rattled as Anakin clenched his fists. 

"I know that's what you believe--" 

"Enough!" Anakin shouted and rose.

The clattering stopped, but Obi-Wan's heart rate rose, anticipating more. Obi-Wan glared up at Anakin. "I won't keep silent about what I think Anakin." Too bad about not fighting. 

Clutching his head, Anakin groaned. "Why can't I come home to a quiet nice dinner! Why must you make things worse than they need be!" 

"You could always let me leave Anakin." 

That struck deep. Anakin suddenly felt all control leave him, the idea of another loved one leaving him was unbearable. Menacingly stepping forward he reached in blinding speed at Obi-Wan's chin, lifting the man to face him eye to eye as he leaned down, "If you leave, you'll be dead. I still haven't revoked the order that all Jedi are enemies of the Empire. Bounties are still in place to kill Jedi, remember?" 

Trying to remain stoic, Obi-Wan wanted not to react to that blatant threat. They had discussed that before it dissolved into a verbal fight, repealing the law against the Jedi, but Anakin was hesitant. Why? Obi-Wan believed it was because it was one major crime Anakin was deeply complicit in, and he knew it. Everyone knew it. If he stepped down from the attack on the Jedi, it could cause questioning about what else he was wrong about. He was already successfully re-creating his image in the public, but once it got out that the Jedi were no longer persecuted it would open up the chance for criticisms, that the Jedi were never this enemy Palpatine had told them they were. That Anakin, as leading the attack on the Temple, and hunting the Jedi down was in the wrong. If their new Emperor had been wrong about the Jedi, what else could he be wrong on! Dealing with the Jedi problem was delicate Anakin told him. Once Palpatine was put on trial, they would expose him as orchestrating the lies about the Jedi, and they would be exonerated. But why was the trial taking so long? Obi-Wan suspected Anakin feared Palpatine, being a master manipulator, being allowed to speak would again tarnish his new reputation. So the laws pertaining to the Jedi would wait as would Palpatine and his trial. Painfully so. However, Anakin had amongst a few of his major officials voiced that hunting Jedi was no longer a priority in his Empire, and all bounties were reduced enough to not be as enticing as before. A small concession, something he did not tell Obi-Wan about. 

Obi-Wan jerked his head back, and pushed his chair away from the table. He had to leave this room. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Anakin demanded. 

"I won't listen to you when you're angry!"

"Then stop upsetting me!" 

The way Anakin would twist the fault on to Obi-Wan was troubling. Obi-Wan felt no matter what he said or did, it may trigger such an outburst. "Don't blame me for your emotions Anakin. You were taught better than that. I want to help you, but I can't do that if I give into your twisted point of view." 

He exited the room. Anakin let him. Neither was willing to budge. Anakin was so resolute in his beliefs, he had to be. Otherwise he would drown in his guilt. Patience wasn't his virtue but he had persistence. Eventually Obi-Wan would give in. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I like to re-edit chapters, which I did for Chap 1+2. Nothing major, I just didn't like the flow of some things. The information isn't new, just written differently. If you want, give them a re-read if you're read the versions prior to June 29. Thanks! New chapter is just angst and feels. Comments and kudos are much appreciated.

Doubt, Anakin hated doubting himself. Agitated, Anakin paced his room. The words said by Obi-Wan filled him with doubt. Was this wrong? Was there other ways? Could he relinquish his position as Emperor? For a brief moment he imagined the weight lifted off of him, but then he remembered a conversation with his former Sith Master. 

Palpatine hardly made public appearances in the last year of his reign. Paranoia kept him within his Imperial fortress. There were rare occasions he did leave to attend his cherished opera. Seated far above, and hidden discretely, Palpatine and Anakin sat, the Imperial guards hovering nearby. There was an intermission, when Palpatine began pointing out members of the Senate, and other major officials he had appointed over the years. 

"See those men down there apprentice? If something were to happen to you and I, those parasites would jump at the chance to take our places. Many will do anything to acquire the power we possess Darth Vader. Already they fight amongst each other to climb upwards hoping to gain my favor!" he cackled, "They will never achieve it, but do not underestimate their ambitions, you too will be a target to their greedy goals. Some with try to buy your favor, but many will rather see you dead. Remember that. Do not show weakness, they will smell it like ravenous beasts ready to pounce!" 

Taking down Palpatine was the right thing to do, and for him to begin a journey of atonement, but Obi-Wan, and those Rebels were too idealistic to think once Palpatine was gone, that the Republic could be restored so easily! No, he knew better than them. Surely they would see that! If he didn't take the place of Emperor, someone else would have tried, or the Empire would have fractured further, and the galaxy would have been embroiled in many wars. He was saving billions! Others could see it, why couldn't Obi-Wan? Too stubborn, too indoctrinated by the Jedi beliefs. Still that doubtful voice plagued him that it was not for him to decide this, maybe Obi-Wan was the one in the right. _Or maybe you are afraid to face the consequences of your actions, killing all those Jedi, Rebels, and civilians for your Sith Master? A_ voice whispered to him, it was that darker part of himself, the one that enjoyed what Darth Sidious had given him. _As Emperor you can protect yourself, and those around you also know the Empire will ensure they never face consequences during Palpatine's reign. They have a stake in keeping the Empire thriving as well, for selfish or ambitious reasons. If you give up your powerful position, what will you have left? NOTHING!_

Trembling and sitting down on his bed, Anakin breathed deeply **,** _no, I will slowly transfer power back to the Senate. I will fix everything I have set out to fix. I won't be remembered as a Sith apprentice, but as the hero I once was, I will be adored by the galaxy for solving all the problems other failed to do!_

Legs folded underneath him, Anakin mediated for the first time in quite a while. Unlike Obi-Wan who sought peace of mind through the Force, and to release emotions, Anakin sought to boost himself up, to defeat the doubt inside of him. Slowly a part of him began to resent Obi-Wan. He loved him, oh how he deeply loved him. The Clone Wars had brought them closer more than he could never imagined. Fighting together, sleeping in close quarters, knowing each other's moods, daily routines so intimately, he and Obi-Wan were attached whether the Jedi thought it wrong or not, they were inseparable during the Wars. They trusted each other with their lives. And now, Obi-Wan kept his distance, he saw only pain in those blue eyes when they met his own gaze. Obi-Wan retreated from him, and well Anakin did not blame him, but now Palpatine was gone, and Anakin was making things right, was it not enough?

An insidious inner voice whispered to him, _You forget for him the Clone Wars never ended, for you it's been five years, and four years after the Jedi were declared enemies and destroyed._ His inner voice was right, he was being unfair. Obi-Wan had so much to process, while Anakin had lived with his guilt of murdering all those Jedi, sacking the Temple, and hunting down fugitives. It became a part of him for years that he learned to live with, fueling his hatred, mostly for himself. What was done, was done, but for Obi-Wan it was still so fresh! Things had moved so fast after Obi-Wan woke up. It had been less than a week before they were plotting to kill Palpatine. Anakin was not even really thinking about Obi-Wan's feelings, only what **he felt** with his return to him when he wasn't so preoccupied with all his new duties as Emperor. _Well because you knew he'd never forgive you for what you did to the Jedi, and so you pushed all such thoughts about how it would affect him to the back of your mind, hiding them. But now you can't escape his pain. No wonder he starts arguing with you, he's MAD, and knows he shouldn't be you know he is. He's hurting inside Anakin, and it's all your FAULT!_

Clutching the bed-sheets, Anakin ground his teeth tightly together, eyes closed trying to silence that nasty voice within him. Until he realized he was crying. He hadn't cried in some time, actually he couldn't recall the last time he did. Maybe when Padme left him? Or after the he slayed the younglings... Hot anger filled him, so much he needed to unleash it, and took the nearest object, a lamp, launching it with the Force to sail across the room, crashing to the floor. He rose, and flipped the mattress. 

Obi-Wan laid in his room, he felt Anakin's emotions reverberate across the Imperial chambers. The bedrooms were far across from each other, which Obi-Wan thought was a good thing to give him some kind of distance between him and Anakin. Especially with what he was sensing now. Anakin was furious. Why? Most nights, even after arguments, Anakin would simmer, but calm down, falling asleep after a long hard day of ruling the galaxy or he'd approach Obi-Wan's room and knock on the door. Sometimes Obi-Wan feigned sleep, leveling his breathing, as Anakin would open and peek in. See him, then retreat. Sometimes he would but rarely apologize, and when he did, he would also try to twist the blame on to Obi-Wan. Was he being willfully ignorant not to realize Obi-Wan was grieving, and stuck in the galaxy he no longer understood? Stripped of everything and everyone he knew and loved? By the hands of the man he loved above all else! Obi-Wan was desperately clinging to his training, to the Jedi Code, whispering the mantra over and over again to ease his misery. But it felt futile the longer he was trapped here with the man who cost him everything! Suddenly he felt Anakin's rage subside. And then his presence getting closer. So he was coming here. To give another poor apology or another attempt to get into his bed. The latter was rare, but he still tried on and then over the past few weeks. Mostly to sleep, Anakin told him, he just wanted to be closer to him. Obi-Wan always rebuffed him, and Anakin would slink away back to his own room. But tonight, something felt very different. They had argued like they had done before, so what changed? 

Thinking deeply, Obi-Wan was caught off guard entered his room without knocking. He marched straight in. "Obi-Wan," his voice sounded raw. He must have been yelling or crying heavily. Obi-Wan could not help but react instinctively to want to sooth Anakin's suffering. Before his other side reminded him, this man brought all of this on himself. You shouldn't coddle him! 

"What do you want Anakin?" 

"I'm sorry...for everything! I can't bring them back, I wish I could! But I can't! Do you hate me? I hate myself for what I've done, but I can't bear to be apart from you!" 

It felt like a hand clamped over his heart, squeezing it. Obi-Wan's throat constricted, mouth dry, watching as Anakin began to fall apart in front of him. No anger, just utter despair, and agony. Of course Anakin sought comfort from him, a man whose life the other destroyed. 

"I don't hate you Anakin, but I can't give you what you want, not now." He whispered trying to swallow his own tears. 

Anakin stood there for a very long moment. Quiet. Almost contemplative, the tears stopped, his breathing became less erratic. A hand rose up and wiped the wet droplets from his cheek. He was slowly pulling himself together. Obi-Wan watched as the remorse vanished from Anakin's eyes, that awful yellow and red reared up, before fading, but it was undeniable. Anakin was utilizing the Dark Side even now. He expected yelling, screaming, or Anakin lunging at him...but

An ice cold voice finally replied, "It would be easier if you did hate me, then maybe I could stop loving you." With that, he turned and left the room. 

Trying to sleep after had proved most difficult for Obi-Wan. And when he finally did, he dreamed of the Clone Wars. A mission on Genosis, a dust storm. Huddling together in their tent as the wind howled angrily around them. It was the first time, Obi-Wan fully accepted Anakin's embrace. It was brotherly, he told himself, as Anakin pressed against him, arms holding him tight. Comfort was acceptable given their circumstances. The Jedi were not meant to be soldiers and generals in a war, they were peacekeepers. So what if they found peace in each other's arms? Obi-Wan lazily felt heat against his back, and sighed contently. Hmm what was he dreaming about? His mind foggy from sleep transported back to the Jedi Temple, where else would he find such a comfortable bed, and well the arms around him... 

Bolting up, Obi-Wan leapt from the bed. The disturbance caused Anakin to groan. He finally fell asleep! Wait, this was not his bed! 

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin muttered sleepily, "Did I scare you? I tried to sleep but I couldn't, so I came to your room. Don't be mad, we're on leave remember, no one will disturb us..." Anakin yawned, and nestled back down into the sheets, wrapping an arm around a pillow. He fell immediately back asleep. 

Leave? Obi-Wan felt his heart twist realizing Anakin too seemed to be taken back in time in his dreams. During their leave from the war, a short respite from the battle front, Anakin would often find his way into Obi-Wan's bed after he had gotten use to climbing into whatever they called a bad at the front-lines of the war, or some cramped room in their battle ship. Bunk beds were common, but what was apparently not close enough for Anakin, who'd slide in position Obi-Wan so they would both fit. 

Looking at the digital clock on the night stand, Obi-Wan saw it was only after mid-night. Sighing, rubbing his beard, Obi-Wan took a blanket, and went to the living quarters. The couch there would suffice. He awoke to a strong scent of herbal tea, and opened his eyes to see a cup on the table before him, steam billowing up, it was just freshly brewed. Rising, Obi-Wan felt through the Force, but Anakin was gone. A droid then, programmed likely by Anakin to serve him hot tea before he left. It was gestures like this that made Obi-Wan tremble. How could he reconcile the man he loved and knew, with what that man had become? He was trying to untangle his emotions, and let go, but it was so hard, so damn hard. Obi-Wan took the cup between his palms, and finally started to cry. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Well...ehh smut, very dub-con, because does Obi-Wan really have much of a choice? Not really. His love for Anakin is complicated, very complicated. Anakin is manipulative

"Take me with you." Obi-Wan demanded over supper. A spicy soup sat in front of him untouched.

Anakin spoon mid way to his mouth, frowned. He had recently accepted the Rebel's demand for a cease fire as they, he and his Imperial Council decided the best course of action in regards to these dissenters. Palpatine wanted them all destroyed, every member killed to prevent more like minded rebels. They posed a risk to his complete control of the galaxy. For Anakin, the problem was whether to continue to designate them as terrorists to be destroyed, or merely angry wayward members of the Imperial Senate who felt their grievances were not being heard and thus took drastic, although foolish actions. Could he reason with them, get them to stand down. His reports showed they were building star-fighters, and other military bases to defend themselves. If this continued they would threaten Anakin's plans for a unified galaxy and his new Republic. 

"You would be safer here." He replied before slurping his soup.

"I can't stay locked inside my entire life Anakin!" Obi-Wan said, trying not to raise his voice. 

"I know Obi-Wan, and in time you will be allowed more freedoms, but it's still early days."

The idea of taking Obi-Wan with him, as the meeting was to take place at a neutral planet, in the Outer Rim had it's appeals. Anakin loathed the idea of being separated from Obi-Wan for any extended period of time. He could be gone for at least a week, if things went to plan. Tarkin and others worried that someone might sabotage his meeting with the Rebels, or in his absence take the opportunity to launch an attack. It was now a month since he overthrew Palpatine, and threats still existed that had not yet been rooted out. It was quiet now, but Anakin was advised by many time would only tell if other factions rose up in opposition to him. Right now they could be gathering resources before taking any action against him. A few powerful Senators fled back to their homeworlds that likely would pose a future problem. Already, the Imperial Council had a list of potential enemies in the making. Some urged action now, but Anakin did not want to be like his former Sith Master, and be the antagonizer. He would react, and thus give himself a better position as a defender rather than an oppressor. 

"If the Rebels see me at your side, perhaps they will trust in your words more." Obi-Wan reasoned finally picking up his own spoon. He was desperate to leave this dreadful place, even if he had to bend the truth for his reasons. What he said was not an outright lie, perhaps his presence would help Anakin. It would also sully his own reputation as a Jedi. But the Jedi no longer existed. He read reports deep in the darkest corners of the Holo-net, that some Jedi were being hidden by the Rebel Alliance. Or hiding in far away Outer Rim planets of no consequence to anyone. He hoped these were all true. 

"I will discuss it tomorrow at the Council." Anakin replied diplomatically.

It was unnerving to see Anakin be so collected, and then like a switch being flicked, turn into a vengeful angry Sith with hardly a moment's notice. Not an apprentice having no Master, did that make Anakin a Sith Lord now? Obi-Wan felt his appetite wane. 

"Eat," Anakin commanded. 

Obi-Wan slowly ate the soup. If he were to get out of here, he better stop getting into verbals arguments with Anakin, Obi-Wan told himself. Just eat and get through tonight. 

Anakin smirked into his spoon, perhaps Obi-Wan was finally getting the idea that fighting with him was futile. Pointless. A waste of both their energies. Or Obi-Wan was up to something. Did he plan on escaping if Anakin agreed to take him to the meeting between him and the Rebels? Or did he hope the Rebels would hatch a rescue plan if they got word he was accompanying the new Emperor. That angered him. Clutching the spoon, Anakin set it down before he bent it. 

"If I took you along with me, that is a big if, I won't let you out of my sight you understand that?" He left what he really wanted to say unsaid, but Obi-Wan was a clever man. 

"Are you afraid I will try to escape Anakin?" 

"No but I worry someone might think you need to be rescued. And if anyone had such an idea, that would be a direct attack on me, the Empire. We don't want that now do we? If the Rebels are to have any chance with these negotiations, things will have to go smoothly."

"I understand." Obi-Wan replied sullenly. 

"Good," Anakin grinned and continued eating. 

True to his word, Anakin broached the idea of having Obi-Wan accompany him to meet with the Rebels. 

"I can't hide him forever. Already rumors are a bound in the Senate and across the Holo-net that Obi-Wan is still at my side. This will be a perfect opportunity to have him appear publicly, at my side. If people believe he is loyal to me, and knowing his reputation as an upstanding Jedi, general of the Clone Wars, and hero, it may give me an edge over the Rebels, and only strengthen my support among the people." Anakin spoke confidently to his Council. 

His media consultant, who ran a very adept team that controlled Anakin's public image on the Holo-news and Holo-net was the first to concur. Meera Folten was a master of propaganda and had risen quickly under Palpatine, and before that, ran a very lucrative Holo-news empire. 

"We can run stories about Obi-Wan from the Clone Wars, and maybe put out articles about how he had no dealings with the Jedi betrayal. He was in a coma before that, I am correct?"

Anakin nodded. 

"You two were a darling duo during the Clone Wars. It will do public relations a great boost to see you two working alongside again. His past as a Jedi should not be too big of a hurtle." 

"But is he loyal to you my Lord?" Grand Vizier Tarkin asked. "Do you trust him?" 

Even during the Clone Wars, Tarkin had little love for the Jedi, some begrudging respect for a few, but he felt no remorse when they fell and were hunted down. His opinion on Obi-Wan was something he kept to himself, but the former Jedi Master could be an obstacle in his plan on molding Anakin Skywalker into a fierce Emperor, where he, Tarkin, would rise alongside him as the second in command to this great Empire. Obi-Wan Kenobi could undo all he hoped to achieve. Which was for the Empire to continue, and not this faulty plan of relinquishing power back to the Senate. The masses did not know what was best for them, only a select few, intelligent enough, ambitious enough, were worthy to run the galaxy. The Senate was just a piece of theater to placate the ignorant people. Here, in this chamber was where the real power lay. And Tarkin wanted to take his share of that power. Skywalker was just an means to an end. 

"Obi-Wan will not act against me." Anakin sternly told Tarkin. Suddenly a chill fell across the room. 

Tarkin knew he over stepped himself, and bowed his head apologetically. "I did not mean to offend you my Lord. If you say it is so, than it is so." 

Naturally Cody and Rex agreed that Obi-Wan should be involved and come along. The others were not so sure, but seeing Anakin's terse reaction to Tarkin, decided somethings were best left to the Emperor. Their opinions did not matter here, and what could one measly Jedi really do? 

Matters turned to risk assessment of the meeting led by the Imperial Intelligence Minister, Armand Isard who believed this meeting could be sabotaged as there were many that would see the Rebel and Emperor Skywalker's negotiations fail, igniting more violent conflict. And of course, there was the risk of someone trying to assassinate the Emperor. Anakin of course would be leaving with his special Clone troopers, hand picked by him, Grand Admiral Rex, and Meera Folten, with a couple Senators so that the Senate would be appeased. 

"With the reduce Imperials ships in the vicinity as part of the peace talks, we will be open to attacks, and must ensure all precautions are taken," Armand finished speaking and sat down. 

Anakin wanted to remind the Council who he was, and how he faced far worst threats than these Rebels, or some elusive assassins. If he were to be attacked, Anakin was prepared. After all he was one of the most ferocious Jedi...no Force-wielders alive. there was no match against him out there anymore. 

"I have complete trust all will be taken care of before hand." Anakin said and rose. It seemed like this meeting was at an end. 

Most urgently left. Anakin, flanked by Cody, Rex, and a handful of Clone troopers made their way down the hall, Intelligence Minister Isard waved him down. 

"Sir, I wanted to speak to you about this in private." He looked over at the Admirals. 

"They can stay, I trust them with my life. Now speak." 

He handed a data-chip to Anakin, "I have discovered, or I should say one of my subordinates found this while going through the former Emperor's encrypted records in his personal computer. He began a program my Lord. From what we uncovered, he was training Force sensitives secretly on a remote planet. Some were former Jedi, mostly padawans he took during the Jedi Purge four years ago."

Astounded, Anakin took the date-chip. 

"Everything we have is on there my Lord. There is about twenty of these Dark adepts as he referred to them as. No action is required at this moment, but I believe this should be dealt with as soon as possible. If you wish for the Council to be informed, we can call for a meeting to discuss--" 

Anakin held up his hand to stop the man from speaking, a deep fury rose inside him. So Palpatine was training others in the ways of the Dark Side. He should have known he would take others. He had Dooku, Grievous, Ventress... all Sith trained apprentices under him. 

"Thank you Minister, you're hard work will be awarded. I will think on this." He dismissed the man and with long strides headed back to his private chambers. 

Obi-Wan was on the data-pad when he sensed Anakin's rage. He tensed and prepared for an altercation, however, Anakin seemed to have somewhat calmed down when he entered the room. He was holding a data-chip. 

"Palpatine was training Force sensitives! In secret! For what I don't know but my Intelligence Minister discovered the program while going through his files. Kriff Obi-Wan!" 

Eyes widen in shock, Obi-Wan was taken aback by this. "Have you examined the data-chip yet?" 

Anakin shook his head, "Give me the data-pad," Obi-Wan handed it to him. 

For several tense minutes, Anakin read the files. "Kriff Obi-Wan, he took younglings from the Temple, those that survived, and took them away to train. He wanted Dark Side trained Force users as his own personal little Sith army." 

"I thought you said you killed them all," Obi-Wan whispered harshly. 

"It was chaos Obi-Wan, he must have ordered some Storm troopers to nab a few children while everything was happening." Anakin didn't like thinking back on that night. He had been quite successful blocking out everything that had happened. Escaping Jedi were possible, children missed during the attack, probably. Some captured and swept away, obviously occurred given what he was reading. 

"What are you going to do?" Obi-Wan did not want to speak about night either. This was more pressing. 

"We'll have to assess the damage. How loyal or far along the Dark Side they are." 

"If going by you, I fear most will no doubt be deep in the Dark Side. Are there names, ages? If they are young enough perhaps there is hope for them to be brought back from the evil teachings Darth Sidious inflicted on them." But who would help these poor souls? The Jedi were gone. These adepts could not be left to their own devices. 

The jab at Anakin was ignored, he was too preoccupied about this mess. The Rebel meeting would have to take precident. This, this however had to be carefully dealt with. Or maybe it wasn't too difficult. Just kill them all. A mercy maybe. They likely were taught under duress. Or...

"If some can be saved, I'll give them to you Obi-Wan." 

That was very unexpected. 

"Me? Are you sure?" 

"Look don't get any ideas that I want the Jedi Order restored. But if they are mere kids still, what happened to them wasn't there fault. I never wanted to murder children Obi-Wan. I don't regret much but I will always regret that. If I avoid their deaths, I'll do it."

Obi-Wan looked away, trying to keep from screaming. 

Anakin sighed and rubbed his face, oh kriff he almost forgot! "Oh I almost forget, the Council agreed that it would be good for you to join me at the negotiations with the Rebels. After that we can deal with these Dark adepts." 

"I am glad to hear that." Obi-Wan did not sound overly pleased. Anakin assumed it was hampered by this new revelation. 

Anakin rose from his seat and sat next to Obi-Wan, "Maybe this will be a new start for us. No Jedi, no Sith. A few path forward for those to understand the Force." He leaned over and kissed Obi-Wan's cheek, his hot lips lingering on his skin much longer than he wanted. Obi-Wan turned his head, breaking contact. 

A firm hand settled on Obi-Wan's thigh, a thumb stroking him. Obi-Wan suddenly felt lightheaded and breathless. He had to leave. Anakin nuzzled his neck up to his ear, "Imagine it Obi-Wan, a new Order. You will bring the Light, and I the Dark, a true balance. And someday when my children are older, we will teach them as well." His had slid up Obi-Wan's leg to his inner thigh and pressed down, fingers teasing brushing Obi-Wan's groin. 

"Enough," Obi-Wan croaked, trying to ply off Anakin's hand. Anakin only squeezed harder. 

"You always taught me to look for positives in things, so I am. Aren't you glad I still listen to your teachings," Anakin huskily whispered rubbing his nose against Obi-Wan's jaw. His hand now boldly slide fully between Obi-Wan's legs. 

"Don't!" Obi-Wan stood, thinking that Anakin would let go. He always did. 

But this time he didn't. Anakin yanked him back down on to the couch, and shoved him on to his back. "Stop resisting me!" 

Obi-Wan kicked Anakin's in the stomach, pushing the man away enough that Obi-Wan was able to roll off the couch. He bolted upward, hoping to run to his room, but unseen hands took a hold of him, and he was pulled towards his angered former friend. 

"Stop running from me!" 

"Let go of me Anakin!" Obi-Wan twisted and raised his arm ready to strike. 

Anakin finally relented. 

"You need to stop pushing me away Obi-Wan. Or I'll reconsider everything we spoke about tonight. You are those children's only hope Obi-Wan, don't waste it with your pride." 

Was he serious? Was he really willing to coerce Obi-Wan into bed with him knowing Obi-Wan would do anything to help these stolen likely brainwashed former Jedi padawans? Disgust filled him to the brim, Obi-Wan had to sit, he was shaking so hard. 

"This isn't the way to go about...things between us Anakin," Obi-Wan spoke quietly. 

"I'm sorry I was too forward, but I miss touching you so much Obi-Wan, I keep thinking about you..." He didn't finish but Obi-Wan got the idea loud and clear. He felt Anakin's arousal through the Force. 

"Can't you see why I can't, after everything..." 

Anakin glowered and and loomed over Obi-Wan who was prepared for another attack, "Then let the past go Obi-Wan, nothing can be done thinking about it now. Were we not taught to not dwell in the past?" 

Obi-Wan merely nodded, but Anakin was twisted it to suit his selfish needs. 

Anakin backed off, and let out a sigh, he expected too much, too fast. "We don't have to do anything tonight, I just want you beside me in bed, please? I'm sorry." 

He did not trust that for a second, but what choice did he really have? This swing from old Anakin, to this selfish Sith before him was dizzying. Unpredictable. 

"I'll stay with you tonight," Obi-Wan conceded, "but if you touch me without my permission. I'll leave, understand?" 

Anakin smiled, it did not reach his eyes. He looked just a bit bitter, but he'd take what he can get. 

"Fine." 

Obi-Wan hardly slept, but he must have eventually fallen into a fitful sleep. Blood, smoke, screaming, pain filled his dreams but eventually he felt a heat, he reached for it. Opening his eyes, Obi-Wan saw early dawn light through the cracks of the thick curtains. His head was nestled on Anakin's chest. Giving his breathing, Anakin was still sound asleep. Slowly Obi-Wan lifted his head. Sure enough, he was plastered on Anakin, who had one arm over Obi-Wan's back. Kriff. He couldn't fault Anakin for this, he obviously cuddled Anakin from habit. Shame filled him. Shame that he was enjoying the scent and heat of Anakin's body. And his own treacherous cock was reacting. Sometimes in the morning it would, didn't mean...

Anakin moaned, and cracked an eye open. A smirk formed on his lips, "G'morning." 

Obi-Wan wanted to crawl under the bed and hide. "Let go of me." 

Anakin's lifted his thigh, which brushed against Obi-Wan's semi-hard erection. "Should I?" 

He pulled Obi-Wan up towards him, kissing him deeply. He should have stopped it, but Obi-Wan knew there was little point. Anakin rolled on top of Obi-Wan trailing kissed over his lips, jaw, and descending down to his neck, sucking the skin gently. Obi-Wan moaned, no it shouldn't feel this good. As Anakin ravished his neck, hands roamed his torso, pushing up his night shirt to caress his chest, and nipples. Kriff this felt so good. Anakin was practically purring with satisfaction and pleasure. Obi-Wan lifted his arms so his shirt was removed, and Anakin greedily attacked his collar bone. He only stopped to look up at Obi-Wan and smiled. 

"I could stop if you want me to." Anakin lifted himself with by propping his mechanical arm up, almost looming over Obi-Wan before lowering back down to kiss the older man. 

Obi-Wan did not respond, but gripped Anakain's hips, pushing him down between his open thighs. It was less than a minute before both of their bottoms were off, and they were rubbing against each other flesh on flesh. The friction nearly seemed to get both of them off, but Anakin wanted more. Always more. He paused only to half crawl over Obi-Wan to the bed stand. 

"Need this," he said nuzzling Obi-Wan's cheek. Lube. 

"Wait..." Obi-Wan said. Anakin stopped. 

"Do you?" 

Obi-Wan took the bottle of lube, and filled his palm. Then he reached down, and began to stroke Anakin off. Anakin groaned and laid his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder as he lifted his hips so Obi-Wan could stroke him off better. It didn't take that long. Anakin was touch starved, and his orgasm caused him to shudder and cry out beautiful. Panting, Anakin knew it was only fair for him to finish off Obi-Wan. He went to touch Obi-Wan, but the older man shoved him suddenly, and took off from the bed. 

"Obi Wan?" Ugh no not this again!

"Don't do this again Obi-Wan!" Anakin, naked, still glowing from his orgasm, stormed after Obi-Wan.

He caught the fleeing man and wrestled him on to the couch, "Can't leave you like this Obi-Wan," he half laughed, holding tightly on to Obi-Wan with his mechanical hand, Anakin used his free hand to jerk off Obi-Wan's still present erection. 

Obi-Wan wiggled trying to dislodge Anakin, but finally gave up. Anakin still held him in a vice-tight grip as he stroked him off, "Kriff Obi-Wan you're so beautiful, why can't you just let me love you like this always? I love you, I love you" he continued to whisper to the pace of his hand. Obi-Wan moaned feeling his own orgasm build up. Damn damn! Obi-Wan finally came with a choked cry with Anakin smiling against Obi-Wan's sweaty neck in triumphant glee. 

He then carried the less resistant Obi-Wan back to bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

They would be at the designated planet to meet with the Rebel Alliance in under twelve hours. Obi-Wan sat facing the wide thick window facing the vast empty space outside the _Executor_. There was a data-pad on his lap, but his mind was occupied elsewhere. Those poor children, referred to as Dark adepts, taken by force by Darth Sidious to twist into powerful little weapons. Obi-Wan knew he should be focused on the meeting between the Empire, and the Rebels about to take place tomorrow. Keep your mind in the present, Obi-Wan reminded himself. It wouldn't do to be distracted, especially when such a delicate balance was needed to keep Anakin calm, and rational. After that...morning, Obi-Wan came to a dark conclusion that perhaps he would have to use this new form of persuasion to lead Anakin on the path he wanted. It felt very wrong, using his body, and affection on a man who destroyed everything in his life. He was pragmatic. Obi-Wan was willing to sacrifice everything in order to undo the wrongs committed in his absence. Anakin was his responsibility, even if they were no longer master and apprentice, hadn't been for over a decade. And he could not deny, despite it all, Obi-Wan was clinging to the Anakin, the man from the past he loved with all his being. Logically he could separate the two, but emotionally, it was very difficult. So if he had to bed Anakin to help the man atone for all his crimes, and find redemption than so be it. Obi-Wan could let go of his pride. 

Anakin on the other hand, took Obi-Wan's changes as him finally coming around to accepting Anakin as he was. He had Obi-Wan's support and love. Now he felt unstoppable. This meeting with the Rebels had to go well, Anakin needed it to. Partly to show the people he was different than Palpatine, willing to show mercy against those that opposed him, and for Obi-Wan. Even after all this time, Anakin hating disappointing Obi-Wan. Even now, Anakin wanted to be secure in possessing Obi-Wan's affection, but now it was being torn with his desire to control the situation that precariously was hanging on a thin line between anarchy, and tyranny. This could make or break his rule as Emperor. Tarkin adamantly reminded Anakin that he cannot show weakness to their enemies but also allies. While Obi-Wan told him to listen, and find a way to compromise, Tarkin and others on his Imperial Council wanted him to stand firm, and not give into the Rebel's demands easily. The Empire must be the one to force concessions, not the other way around. If others saw they could push the Emperor around, it would be disaster, Tarkin could not stress that enough during their last meeting before Anakin set out. 

"Compassion is admirable my Lord, but these rebels will exploit it, I assure you. Make them see your stance in non-negotiable. These bases must be shut down, dismantled, and only then will you grant them amnesty. The reports show they are amassing star-fighters, and other weapon depos, which shows they mean to bring us into another war. We must avoid that, even if it means taking some drastic actions." Tarkin seamlessly spoke confident in what he said. 

"While I agree with your sentiment Grand Vizier, we must understand these Rebels were against the former Emperor, and his draconian ways. They were pushed to extremes. It's imperative we show to them we also want peace by all means. Peace by force may drive them further from us than closer. I advise we propose a legal declaration of non-retaliatory policy that both sides will find favor with. The Rebels will not just disarm themselves and their bases with a mere promise. Legislation that will hold both sides accountable may resolve this, but it will likely take time for both sides to come to an agreement and sign it." the newest member of the Imperial Council, a Bellassan Senator, Zuskana Azuzina had spoken this stance over the course of several meetings. A few sided with her over Tarkin, and Anakin could sense tensions rising among his Council members. 

The Bellassan Senator was among those that readily discarded their guise of being supportive of the previous Emperor, having only kept their head down, not wanting their peaceful relatively unscathed planets which avoided the worst from the Clone Wars, and Palpatine's rising Empire to draw his ire. She was taken on by recommendation to have a moderate voice on his Council. Tarkin and Isard, among a few others did not like her. She was too sympathetic to the Rebels. Under Palpatine, she had been under heavy scrutiny as Palpatine was certain several of those still in the Senate were secretly supporting the Rebels. Zuskana reminded Anakin of Padme, although Padme had not relented under Palpatine's rule, Zuskana had compromised her ideals for her planet. Even still, Anakin admired how she voiced her opinions even if they went contrary to what the Council's over all position was. This was what Anakin wanted, sometimes, honesty. Differing opinions helped him come to his own conclusions. He saw merit in what she was saying during these meetings, as well as Tarkin. Still the idea, the fear of the idea that if he conceded to the Rebels, as Tarkin and others said, could be used against him, Anakin felt he couldn't do exactly as the Bellassan Senator wanted. But the idea of drafting up a declaration for both sides to sign in which the Rebels would over time disarm themselves and re-join the Empire, and the Empire would grant amnesty as a result could work. He wanted to find a reasonable balance using both positions put forth. 

"Senator Zuskana I'm afraid that will only legitimize their little Rebel Alliance," Tarkin countered coolly, "My Lord if we came to them wanting to sign agreements and declarations as if both sides are equals this may set a precedent for other dissenting systems to also disengage with the Empire. We should make it clear the this Rebellion has no other choice than to re-assimilate and disarm to receive amnesty. The fact you are willing to grant them that is far more merciful than they deserve. We will win no matter what in the end. Either they prolong their own suffering and the suffering of others, or end this amicably now." 

"I deeply disagree Grand Vizier," Zuskana was not done, "They rebelled because their rights were stripped, and were expected to fall in line under an Emperor they did not choose. Palpatine exploited us all to his whims and desire for power. He is a criminal awaiting trial. What they did under him should not matter going forward. Emperor Skywalker is here to lead us through this transition, not to have the galaxy obediently follow along. By drafting a declaration both sides can come together where both sides can reconcile without the will of the other opposed on the other. We must create better ways to resolve conflict other than domination through military force if this new Republic is too succeed. And I want it to succeed." 

She made a compelling argument. Anakin felt deeply conflicted. Yes he wanted other means than force to bring about peace, but would negotiations even work? They didn't work during the Clone Wars, only might and force ended that war. The death of Count Dooku and the other leaders ended it. Maybe if they removed the Rebel leaders... no it may inspire others to take their place. 

"If the Rebels are willing to create a declaration with us, I will be willing to sign it. As my Grand Vizier Tarkin, I agree we should not appear weak and easily accept their demands, but if I find their demands reasonable I will find a common ground for us both to move forward if they are willing to step down. Just as I expect transitioning my power to the Senate will take some time, I have a feeling this process will not be done with one meeting. We are in a far more powerful position than the Rebels, and we will remind them of that, but gently. They know going forward their efforts are futile and it will be better to present an alternative now before they become too entrenched in their ideologies." Anakin finally spoke up. 

"If I may speak My Lord. Our polls suggest the public are turning on the Rebels, unlike Palpatine, you have their favor. Many feel the Rebellion is no longer necessary and actually becoming counter-productive if they continue forward. Nobody wants another war especially if the main reason for opposition has already been removed." Meera interjected. 

Anakin had much to think about, and with the meeting taking place in over forty-eight hours, he left his Council who still had not come to a general consensus, only that Anakin would make the final decision after meeting with the Rebels. Obi-Wan naturally sided with the Bellassan senator. 

"She is right. The Rebels must be assured you will keep to your end of the arrangement. That you will not be Emperor forever, that you will not retaliate against them if they do disarm and dismantle their bases. You must also understand they will not concede immediately with your demands if they even choose to accept them. This may take some days Anakin, and you must be patient. If they are pushed into a corner I doubt they'll return to the table."

"That's what you'll be there for, to make them see reason that their rebellion is done, and they're only prolonging their own misery for nothing. I am giving them what they want, just not in the way they may want. They'll have their seats at the Senate, and can gladly tell me I'm wrong without fear of expulsion or execution." 

"Would you consider giving them a voice on your Imperial Council?" Obi-Wan asked. 

Sitting down next to Obi-Wan, pulling the older man nearly on to his lap, he brought his head close to Obi-Wan, breathing in that comforting scent of the other, "Hmm maybe. If they will make them stand down. I don't see that being a problem." 

Now on the _Executor_ , Obi-Wan hoped that Anakin would keep to his word. Listen, be patient, find a solution that would work for all involved. Anakin seemed optimistic, and the dark within him seemed to recede for longer than Obi-Wan had seen since waking. It gave him hope, but still Obi-Wan knew better than to blindly hope for the best. Anakin still was unpredictable with his emotions. This would be another test to see if Anakin could change, was willing to change, and actual commit to all those promises. Obi-Wan was also concerned he was not the only influential voice to Anakin. While the one Senator seemed moderate, and of course he knew that Rex and Cody were honorable men under difficult uncontrollable circumstances they never asked for, the others especially Tarkin worried him. Tarkin and many others had a stake in keeping the Empire as is. What they would do to ensure it's continuation troubled Obi-Wan. He needed to find a way to voice this to Anakin without the younger man getting angered. 

Anakin sauntered into the room having come from another security meeting and going over protocols. He saw Obi-Wan staring out the window, looking serene at first glance, but his eyes held worry. Of course Obi-Wan was worried about the negotiations. Anakin would prove his worries unfounded. 

"It's late Obi-Wan, come to bed." he beckoned Obi-Wan to him. 

Obi-Wan rose, he gave a half smile. "I wish to discuss tomorrow some more, we know they will balk at disarmament and we need to prepare for--"

"I'm tired! We went through it all already, twice actually. You presented to me many possibilities of how tomorrow may transpire." 

"What if things go badly? How will you act Anakin? I've given you what I believe they may come to the table with tomorrow, but I could be wrong as I'm limited with my knowledge." And what he knew of the Rebel leaders, their stances and political history. 

"We shouldn't argue tonight Obi-Wan. You have my word I will not give into my anger or hatred. And anyways you know what'll make me relax...so I'll be in top mood for tomorrow." 

Anakin reached to pull Obi-Wan to him, taking the other's lips with his own. Obi-Wan relented, letting Anakin kiss him, connecting themselves with the Force. Anakin was red-hot compared to Obi-Wan's calmer, smoother presence. Soon both were shedding their clothes and on the bed. 

Afterwards, entwined with Anakin, Obi-Wan laid awake, masking his feelings deeply, he felt a deep sorrow, a betrayal he felt whenever they had sex. He found himself enjoying it, the passion, the release, forgetting even if for a moment all was well with the galaxy. It was a lie. Anakin mumbled something in his sleep, tightening his hold on Obi-Wan. Tomorrow, Obi-Wan knew he'd really see if Anakin was changing. Doubt made if very difficult to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan meet with the Rebels to discuss the future. Things do not go as planned.

In order to appease both sides concerns about possible targeting for assassins, betrayals, or a set-up, the choice was made to meet in a field, open space where nothing could be hidden. Each side were allowed a small armed security presence, but those involved with the negotiations were to be unarmed. It took some coaxing from Obi-Wan for Anakin to leave his lightsaber behind. His Intelligence Minister Isard was fuming about the arrangements. It meant they were all sitting targets if someone wanted to strike. So to ensure that was not the case, the site in question was heavily scanned as their Imperial Lambda shuttles soared over head. Some distance away their scanners picked up the signals and signatures of several small star-cruisers. The Rebel Alliance. Otherwise the copses of trees, and wide open fields were empty except for small heat signatures of small mammals. No hidden explosives, droids, bombs, or other such devices that could be planted beforehand were detected. There was nothing for miles around, no other indication of another presence. The site was clear and clean according to the Intelligence officers Isard had given Anakin to take along with them. 

And so they sat in an open field, the breeze flowing over them, at a hover table that hummed as the Rebels immediately launched into their demands. They had five representatives, none were the core Rebel leaders, but still those that held prominent positions within their Alliance. Delina Frost was Mon Mothma's assistant in the Senate, and now came here today to speak on her behalf. Along with her was a former Republican general, Symon D'Orona, a Twi'Lek, Luca Pylos a former diplomat from Alderaan, former ROCI officer, Helena Bicker, and Mon Calamari former senator Meena Tills. 

"Our proposals are not outrageous. What we want is the dissolution of the Empire, and everything associated with it. What we have here," she said tapping her data-pad, "is how that can happen. We have been following all your media conferences Darth Vader, everything that you propose we fundamentally can agree with. However you remain vague on the time frame in which you want this transition to be completed under. We hope we can clear that up, and come to terms that will resolve this matter more quickly." 

_Darth Vader_ , Anakin ground his teeth together, but felt a warm steadying hand squeeze his thigh, tempering him from reacting to that slight. It was a slight. Her refusal to address him as Emperor Skywalker and using his title under Palpatine was infuriating but Anakin let it slide, for now. The hand was lifted after Obi-Wan sensed Anakin was not about to act rashly. 

"If I may speak my Lord," Senator Azuzina turned to look at Anakin, who nodded his consent, she rose from her seat, "We do want the same thing, however the time scale in which you present is not feasible, even if we worked extremely hard to achieve it. Completely restructuring the Republic, the Senate, and dissolving all that Palpatine had done over his five years cannot be done in less than two years. It will take several years at best estimation to undo everything that has been done, to create and push forth new reforms. This matter must be handled with the utmost delicacy. The previous Republic was rife with deep rooted corruption, and ineffectual." 

"While the time scale of how long changes may take to put in effect may be negotiable. The removal of the role of Emperor is not. There is absolutely no need for a single ruler to oversee this transition. A committee is more than efficient to see the renewal of the Republic, a committee chosen by a Senate that was voted in by the people of each planetary system. Not--" The Alderaan diplomat interjected. 

He was silenced when Anakin loudly scoffed. Obi-Wan tensed reaching over to Anakin before he did something regrettable. 

"The whole damn Senate is corrupt from top to bottom! You're little committee will be made up of greedy power lusting ambitious individuals who will push their own agendas, nor yours, nor mine, or anything that will benefit the greater good! I am the only one standing in the way of those that will gladly kill, maim, destroy planets to attain this position. Palpatine may have only ruled for five years, but for seven long years of the Clone Wars, the Senate festered in corruption, greed, giving way to power hungry fools who did not care about the people they served. Profits and power to be gained mattered more to them than the lives of their constituents. Palpatine was able to thrive, and gain more power in that environment. So if you want real change, we have to rebuild from the bottom. And we can't do that unless someone is in charge and control to ensure it's done properly." Anakin spoke in a commanding tone that silenced everyone. 

"If you want these changes to take affect, you want to rebuild the Republic, than you must--" Before Anakin could finish a sound pierced the air above them like crackling lightning from a storm. 

Obi-Wan immediately knew that sound, the sound of a cloaking shield disengaging. A stealth ship was de-cloaking above them. Obi-Wan knew they only had seconds. Taking Anakin's hand, reaching for the Force, Obi-Wan and Anakin raced as fast as they could from their seats. There was a low whistling whine as a missile was launched towards the group. There was no time to save anyone else. It was simply impossible. As Jedi, or formerly Jedi, they had the gift of using the Force to aid in their speed which made them more agile, acrobatic, and just extremely fast runners. Still, the blast of the missile struck them from behind, throwing them hard to the ground. Instead of the force of the blast ripping through them, they were merely bulldozed to the ground relatively intact. Obi-Wan's head and ears were ringing, disorientation overcame him, but he was breathing. Anakin moved beside him, if he spoke or made any noise, Obi-Wan could not hear him. Slowly his regained his sense of hearing to know that Anakin's communicator in his ear was was babbling. A voice, agitated calling over and over again for Anakin to answer. Obi-Wan got on his hands and knees, crawling over to Anakin, rolling him over and finding the small device clipped to his armor. 

"We're alive, attacked by a stealth ship! Assistance required immediately!" Obi-Wan barked orders just as he done hundreds of times during the Wars. "Come on Anakin get up!" Obi-Wan shook his fallen companion. 

Anakin groaned and opened his eyes, "Kriff Master did we get hit by a clanker shell?" 

Oh no. "Get up we need to get to the shuttle!" 

Anakin obeyed Obi-Wan, and together they ran as much as their injured bodies could. The stealth ship was re-cloaked and would not fire for at least a few minutes. Minutes that were enough for them to escape. Hopefully. The Clone troopers left at the shuttles came armed running towards the explosion. Obi-Wan figured if the Rebels had armed members at their ships they too would be approaching the scene. The only ones possessing a stealth ship had been the Republic. Which meant those now in possession had to be a part of the Empire, or had Imperial connections. 

The Clone troopers saw their Emperor and beelined for them. They were a priority. The others were very much dead. No one could have survived a direct hit like that. Focused on the now, Obi-Wan had time later to mourn those lost today instead all he thought about was getting Anakin somewhere safe. For a brief second as they had laid there, Obi-Wan thought maybe if Anakin was dead it would be for the best, or he could just leave, escape towards where the Rebels were located, but no, he did not do that. Could not do that. Anakin's death meant whoever did could achieve their entire goal. As long as Anakin was alive, he could continue to broker peace with the Rebels, and prevent another war. He loathed to admit, but Anakin needed to live, if only to keep the Empire in line, and all those within it. If he could. 

"There is a stealth ship! Our scanners will not be able to detect them. Inform the Executor! Only they can detect such a ship!" Or Obi-Wan hoped they could as he commanded the Clone troopers that approached them. He handed off Anakin to them who could barely stand. 

There was that crackling lightning sound but this time it was coming for where their shuttles were... there was an explosion. Metal screeching as it was blown apart. Kriff! Obi-wan suddenly felt panic, fear. They were in an open field, and now their shuttles were destroyed. 

"Sir!" one of the Clone troopers yanked the stunned Jedi and pulled him towards a copse of trees. "The Executor is sending reinforcements sir, we must keep you and the Emperor alive until then!" 

Obi-Wan did not think, but reacted. Helping drag the now unconscious Anakin, they tore towards the trees. Luck was not a thing the Jedi believed in, but perhaps it did exist given how many times Obi-Wan and Anakin avoided death when the odds seemed stacked against them. Today was such another day. Pressed against a tree trunk, Obi-Wan wobbled and sat down. The six remaining Clone troopers had their blasters pointed up to the sky as they encircled their fallen Emperor. The last thing Obi-Wan heard was the sound of star-fighters soaring overhead and a crackling transmission on one of the Clone troopers com-links informing them reinforcements had arrived. The voice was Rex's, good dependable Rex, Obi-Wan's final thoughts were before he blacked out into oblivion. 

Rex knew something was wrong when the communicator worn by the Emperor emitted a strange static noise, before cutting out, then re-establishing it's signal. The officer at the station comm'd to confirm the Emperor's status but when Kenobi replied, Rex immediately launched the emergency protocols. Several star-fighters were sent hurtling towards the planet. They had to reach the Emperor! When Kenobi relayed it was a stealth ship that attacked them, the Intelligence Officer still on board, a Twi'Lek named Ashana A'Kor blanched. Intelligence Officer Isard and his officers had failed in their duties. Only the Republic, now the Empire had access to that kind of technology, unless the specs had been sold by someone within to the Rebels. Or there was a traitor within the Senate... but as far as Rex understood, nobody but those within Skywalker's Imperial Council knew the exact location of this meeting. Not even the Senators chosen by the Senate had any idea of where they were going. Everyone but a select few were blind. Either way, there was a traitor among Skywalker's people. Rex loathed traitors. 

Approaching the Intelligence officer, Rex pointed a finger at her, "You people better find out how this happened!" He snarled before returning to his command station. 

After twenty some tense minutes, Rex heard the good news. The Emperor and Kenobi were alive and being transported back to the Executor. No sign of the stealth ship. Everyone else below had been killed. And it seemed the Rebels too were fleeing. Whoever used that ship, wanted all parties involved meeting today dead. Or they had one target and did not care about the collateral. 

"Get me Grand Vizier Tarkin. He needs to be informed." Rex ordered. 

Obi-Wan slowly regained consciousness, eyes blinking up, watery, staring at a bright light above him. His heart lurched, as he did not immediately understand where he was. The Jedi Temple? That planet where Anakin had called home? 

"The Jedi is awake" someone far off said. 

A face of a medical droid leaned over him, than a wrinkled face of an old human male. "Ah glad to see you come around. You took a nasty hit, but apparently Jedi are quite tough." The faces disappeared. 

Obi-Wan groaned and tried to sit up. 

"Lay back down. I'll give you something for the pain." 

He winced as there was a small pinch of a needle puncturing his skin on his arm. Quickly the aching pain faded. 

"Anakin? Is he all right?" 

"The Emperor is alive. Fractured hip, concussion... he's in the bacta-tank. He'll be fine in a day or two." 

Good, relief flooded over Obi-Wan, and he allowed the drugs to calm his mind to sleep. 

When Obi-Wan awoke again, he was still in the medical bay of the Executor. A needle was stuck in his arm, attached to a drip, to keep fluids in him. Otherwise it seemed he was fine and needed no other medical assistance. He turned to the next occupied bed, and saw Anakin, eyes closed, looking a bit damp, but otherwise whole. How many times had he seen Anakin in such a state during the Clone Wars. The worst was before the Clone Wars, when he lost his arm to Count Dooku. They could not re-attach the limb. It was agonizing to watch Anakin come to terms over his amputation. But he persevered. Sitting up, Obi-Wan tested the strength of his legs, he was shaky but able to stand. Only a few steps separated him and Anakin, but Obi-Wan needed to touch the younger man. To feel him warm and alive. With his hand on Anakin's bare chest, Obi-Wan allowed the Force flow through him, spreading warmth, and tranquility. With that it would aid in Anakin's recovery. 

It was in this moment, Obi-Wan remembered that Anakin was, or had been a Sith apprentice. Was he still a Sith now? No matter, he murdered younglings, obeyed a monster, destroyed his family, and the Republic.... He could do what he first set out to do. Kill him now. As if Anakin's body sent out an electric shock, Obi-Wan ripped his hand away gasping at his dark horrible thoughts. The intrusive dark thought made Obi-Wan gag and he recoiled back to his bed. No he had to make Anakin atone for his past deeds. Death was not the answer, but why did he just think of such horrid thoughts now of all times?!

A medical droid entered beeping widely, before zipping around. Minutes later a couple of medical staff entered. One was the old man Obi-Wan vaguely recalled. 

"Ah Master Jedi, it's good to see you're awake. That shot knocked you out for a good solid twenty hours. We'll be arriving in Coruscant soon. I had hoped the Emperor would also awaken. So far we've been ordered to keep quiet about his state." 

After Obi-Wan was officially declared fine by the doctor, Obi-Wan dressed in clean robes. As he finished dressing, Admiral Rex entered. 

"Sir!" The clone hurried over to him, "I'm glad you're all right."

"It's good to see you too Rex." Although bitter-sweet knowing what these men were forced to do. 

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?" 

Obi-Wan told Rex all he knew, which was not much. Only that the stealth ship was literally on top of them when it de-cloaked. Rex informed Obi-Wan that were was an investigation launched to figure out how this breach could have happened. Unless this was all on the Rebels. After he got in touch with Grand Vizier Tarkin, the man who currently was second in command was adamant it was the Rebels. Someone sold them the ship or sold them specs to make one of their own. Such things were too common under Palpatine. Trade secrets being sold off to the highest bidder. It deeply bothered Obi-Wan to hear that Tarkin was quick to blame the Rebels. If ensuring that the Rebels could not re-join, or their reforms brought to the Senate was what these assassins and saboteurs wanted, Tarkin was playing right into their hands. Or Tarkin was using this opportunity to push his own agendas. Obi-Wan suspected Tarkin was one of those that did not want the Empire to dissolve. 

Rex left him in the medical bay, he had much to do, but it strangely felt like they were both back in the Clone Wars, not this terrible present where the Jedi Order was decimated, they served an Empire, and they were powerless within it. 

Sitting down, Obi-Wan waited for Anakin to wake up. It took a few hours. Obi-Wan was mediating as staff came and went, never bothering him. 

"Master?" croaked a hoarse voice.

"Anakin I'm here," Obi-Wan eyes flew open, and he rushed to Anakin's side, he reached for Anakin's hands and squeezed. 

"I'm going to kill those that did this!" Anakin snarled, and he opened his eyes. They were yellow and red.

Obi-Wan startled but shook his head. "Justice must be served for those that were killed Anakin. And we will have it. Do not let hatred--"

"Don't give me your Jedi platitudes! Someone wanted us dead, the Rebels dead, my FUTURE DEAD. When I find them, they will suffer for what they did." His tone was cold but underneath rolling unbridled fury. 

"Yes they should be punished dear one," Obi-Wan again spoke calmly leaning over to kiss Anakin's forehead, "please don't allow the dark--"

Anakin's palm connected with Obi-Wan's cheek, sending the Jedi stumbling back. He had been struck! 

"I know what you're trying to do! I won't allow it. You're trying to suppress the anger inside me! Make me weak!" 

Eyes widen, Obi-Wan took another step back, breathing deeply. "You're in pain, lashing out. I'll leave you alone." Obi-Wan said stiffly. 

"Oh wait Obi-Wan, I'm sorry!"

Obi-Wan ignored his pleas. He couldn't reward Anakin's anger. This time at least, Anakin was physically unable to do anything. However, this time, Obi-Wan did share some of that anger. Those people did not deserve to die. None of those that died deserved it. Such was life. Sometimes Obi-Wan wondered was there even meaning in it anymore. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between update! Struggled with how to continue. Not the best with deep intricate plots. Anyways, Padme is back, Anakin still is grumpy. A little POV from other characters too! Obi-Wan is unsure about stuff. Enjoy!

There was thunderous commotion as Mon Mothma tried to rein in everyone as news broke about the attack. Immediately people were fearful whoever was behind the attack would somehow be blamed on them, the Rebel Alliance by the Empire. All bases were put on the highest alert, fighter-pilots on stand-by. At this point the whole Alliance was unsure how the Empire would respond, and how they could or even would proceed. Their intelligence units were on over-drive, spies and contacts reached out to for further information. It appeared that Coruscant too was reeling with news of the attack. The Emperor, formerly Jedi Knight Skywalker was not one of the causalities. But three of his senators were, and all the Rebel Alliance representatives. It was a devastating blow. 

"It has to be someone powerful and with access to formerly Republic high-tech like a stealth ship," General Jan Dodonna said amongst those gathered now. All were prominent Rebels. 

Padme listened intently as things were discussed. She concurred. Commander Sato had been the one to inform the Alliance leaders of the attack, having been the one who flew their representatives to the planet to meet with the Empire. Fearing further attack, as they witnessed the stealth ship attack the Imperial shuttles, the Rebels had fled before retrieving their dead, but likely there was not much left to retrieve. It sickened Padme, she knew all those killed. To die in such a way, trying to broker peace and restore the Republic, Padme supposed was not the worst way to go, but they had so much more to offer. Any loss of life was regrettable. Already a memorial was being set up to honor all five. Symon D'Orona, Luca Pylos Helena Bicker, Meena Tills, and Delina Frost. They all knew the risks, but it still was a terrible blow. 

"Do we have suspects?" Mon Mothma asked, her face was pale, Delina Frost was a dear friend. 

"Not yet, but all our spies and other informants are keeping an ear out for all gossip, hearsay, or any other news being spread by Coruscanti underground organizations. Stealth ships are not something one buys on the black market. It's possible schematics for such a ship could have been sold off by some engineer that worked on the original project, but what we know is scant. The Republic military kept their little prize very under wraps, There is only one confirmed ever being built during the Clone Wars, and from what I have been able to gathered, no more have been built. Is it possible Palpatine had the program re-started, deeply buried and hidden. I suspect a Palpatine loyalist being behind such an attack. Killing Skywalker, while taking out some of our own would benefit them." a small bald man, Reeves Gruss, a former Intelligence officer of the Republic briefed everyone. 

"It seems like Skywalker has a traitor in his midst." Bail Organa proposed. 

"Likely," General Dodonna concurred. 

"What we need to do is keep everyone calm for the time being as this plays out. I hate to play the waiting game, but until we know more what else can we do but be on the defensive. Until we can re-establish negotiations we--"

"Seems someone has taken that choice from us Mon Mothma," a voice spoke behind the group around the table. "Turn on the Holo-news. It seems someone jumped the gun, and started spreading a tidy false narrative that the Rebels tried to kill their Emperor during a secretive meeting. It's all over the Holo-net. Just started up about an hour ago." Quinlan Vos leaned against the door frame looking grim. 

General Dodonna rose and went over to the main screen in the room, after a few clicks, he was on the Holo-net, holographic images of headlines and sites appeared, all saying similar things. REBELS ATTACKED THE EMPEROR. ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT ON EMPEROR! The attack had only happened mere hours and already the Holo-net was rampant with articles and supposed eye-witness statements. It was all obviously false to anyone with any critical thought, but that did not matter if it convinced enough people to believe the false narrative. 

"This feels too damn convenient!" Bail Organa groaned as the articles from a variety of sources were scanned. 

"Someone planned the attack, and immediately 'leaked' it on the Holo-news." Padme sighed. It was too clever. "Whoever is behind this wanted Ana-the Emperor dead, and for the blame to fall on us."

"But our own were killed!" An older Togruta male exclaimed in disbelief, "Surely they can see that we--"

"Anti-Rebel sentiment has been growing among the general population, the new Emperor's media blitz has won many over and so they distrust us. It isn't a stretch for them to twist what we stand for and make us out to be willing to sacrifice our own to kill the Emperor." Reeves stated grimly. 

"We need to put out a statement, denying our involvement and that we are committed to peacefully resolving things between us and the Empire. If I must I'm willing to personally reach out to the Emperor if it will help our cause." Padme said slowly.

The words felt heavy in her mouth, but she could not, would not let the Alliance be falsely accused, and if she could convince Anakin they were innocent, maybe further bloodshed could be adverted, or lessen bloodshed what was to come. Someone had to pay for this, and knowing Anakin, he was out for blood. She had once admired his sense of justice, wanting to right the wrongs of the galaxy, had been so distorted by Palpatine, that she knew he would leave a trail of victims in search of the perpetrators. She just hoped the Alliance could be spared, and he could convince the public they were not the enemy. Or if anyone could, it would be Obi-Wan. 

"I agree, we need to broadcast a statement, and share what we know. Gruss, can you get me anything that would be compelling about this being the hand of Palpatine loyalists?" Mon Mothma asked. 

Reeves Gruss steepled his fingers together frowning deeply, "I can whip up something. I'll contact my sources on the ground, know what's being said underground. Someone knows something we can use." 

"I hope the damage isn't irreversible." 

Padme had doubts. The meeting adjourned while Mon Mothma and General Dodonna addressed the base in the main hanger-bay that could hold their numbers. Quinlan Vos approached Padme, they had become unlikely friends. 

"Are you serious about risking yourself to convince that Sith bastard?" Quinlan was not opposed to voicing his loathing of Anakin. He was very unlike most Jedi she met. A part of her appreciated that. Maybe it would help him adapt to this new reality. 

"I hate feeling useless. But I have a duty to my children, but also to the Alliance. Without it my children have no future." Padme tried to sound convincing. "If I can compel Anakin to see we're not the enemy, we had no hand in this, maybe he can use his influence to shift the narrative in the media. That would screw up the real enemies' plans wouldn't it?" 

"Unless Anakin is already convinced the Rebels did this, killed their own, stole a stealth ship."

"He may be many things but Anakin isn't stupid. He'll know there is a traitor among them." 

"But he could use this to take us out, while routing out the real traitors. I can't believe he'll just give up all that power and restore the Republic from the goodness of his heart," Quinlan was glowering intensely. 

Padme wanted to deny him, refute such an accusation, but she believed it too, at least a part of her did that Anakin was not going to relinquish power so readily. Her hope laid with Obi-Wan steering Anakin down the right path. She had also come to realize that Anakin and Obi-Wan's bond was far deeper than anyone could have imagined. They brought out the best in each other. Except Obi-Wan was confident in himself in ways Anakin never was. Obi-Wan could survive without Anakin, but Anakin, Padme realized during her years with him, could not. He floundered, even if was expelled by the Jedi, if Obi-Wan was awake, his presence would be a tempering force, and Anakin would not have fallen under Palpatine's sway. Or so she liked to believe. 

"I trust that Obi-Wan will show him the right way." Padme whispered, her shoulders sagging. It wasn't fair to Obi-Wan, to place that burden on him. He should be among the surviving Jedi, which more had been found, and scattered across several bases and planets. 

Quinlan didn't want to say it, especially in front of the mother of his children, but he hoped Obi-Wan was willingly to kill Anakin when the time came. Or to take him down. Jedi should not wish death upon others, but Quinlan was not feeling very magnanimous towards Skywalker and his part in the Jedi purge. If someone had to die, Skywalker's death would be a blessing. He knew Kenobi and Skywalker had a bond like no other. It was no secret, and the Council allowed their partnership to continue during the war. Only because as a team, they were too good. But maybe it had been wrong, Anakin becoming too reliant on Obi-Wan, such to the point, he fell under the control of a Sith with his absence. It was a popular subject among the survivors, trying to find clues or signs that Anakin had always had such darkness within him. Some, like Luminara Unduli who survived and saved several others would vehemently argue against them trying to look back to see what went wrong. She believed it pointless and heartbreaking. Like many, she thought she knew Skywalker. His betrayal was felt keenly among all that knew him that still lived. Many thought if only he had not be expelled, that if he remained a Jedi, he could have been helped. Quinlan knew that no matter what, without Kenobi, the result may have still been the same. 

"I trust Obi-Wan to do the _right thing_ ," Quinlan stated, "but if anyone has a chance to control Skywalker, it's him. I hope. Even as a padawan, Skywalker was defiant. He caused Obi-Wan many headaches, and injuries because of his actions, usually without thinking of the consequences. Usually his heart was always in the right place, but Skywalker is--"

"Impulsive. I know."

"Let's hope that isn't the case now."

Padme grimaced. 

**On the Executor, a few hours away from Coruscant.**

Meera Folten was sweating profusely. Wringing her hands together, palms slick, she paced the brightly lit hall outside of the medical unit. How could she explain that mere hours after the attack the entire Holo-news exploded, not the words she'd use, with news of the attack before much of the Imperial Council was made away. Admiral Rex informed Grand Vizier Tarkin, and he alerted the others. The senators, the Ballassan woman, Azuzina or whatever her name, killed, with the other's assigned to join Emperor Skywalker. Their deaths would spark rage in the Senate. And it seemed someone had leaked much to her horror that it was the Rebels. Intelligence Minister Isard was not on the ship, but some of his people were. They were tight-lipped and would not tell Meera a single thing! She was the Minister of Media now, and getting the facts, the truth out there was her duty! It should have been her statements filling the Holo-net not these click-bait false stories being spread like a virus. She immediately was contacting her offices on Coruscant, screaming until her voice was hoarse to strike down all the sites spreading this nonsense. Even the sites SHE controlled were releasing articles and speaking live on air. For a brief moment, the Holo-net briefly thought the Emperor was dead, but that was swept away with a tide of confirmations he was ALIVE. But barely! 

Emperor Skywalker had been in a bacta-tank for twenty-some hours, and released ten hours ago. The Intelligent Officers, a human, and Twi'lik, along with Admiral Rex briefed the Emperor. His Jedi pet, the rather handsome Obi-Wan Kenobi apparently had stormed out hours ago and had been led back to the Emperor's private quarters. He had not been seen sense. Meera had eyes and ears on the ship, which had been difficult to procure. Still, the vital information she wanted was just outside her grasp. Trying to confront Admiral Rex was fruitless. He ignored her. Now no-one could ignore her once the others realized what was happening on the Holo-net. Suddenly she was important again. 

The door slide open, Meera entered. Plastering a fake smile, she tried not to show her shock of seeing a bruised and battered Emperor Skywalker without a shirt. The Intelligence Officers looked utterly dejected. 

"So I've been told the Holo-news has been saying it was the Rebels who attacked us? How did they get that kind of information when we don't have all the facts?" Anakin spoke in a low cold menacing tone. 

She stiffly bowed, but avoided his gaze, "My Lord I have spent the last several hours contacting all Holo-new stations and companies demanding retractions of these stories. Most are small nebulous little sites that get stricken down only to re-appear under a new name and source. My team is working diligently to remove all articles and videos reporting this fake news. My team has also written up a statement which we need your approval to broadcast on all official channels. Once the truth is out there my Lord, these fake stories will disappear." Her voice wobbled but she tried to sound confident. 

"It would be a great help if I were able to present to the people, who deeply are concerned for you my Lord, who the real perpetrators are and if they--" 

"Unfortunately, that intel is confidential," Officer A'Kor spoke up. 

Anakin did not correct her, "All you need to know Miss Folten, is that there is an investigation underway conducted by Grand Vizier Tarkin." he stated. "Once on Coruscant I will address the people personally."

"Of course My Lord."

She left shortly afterward, typing up the statement, and sending it off to what seemed like a thousand Holo-new sites. Eventually she began to see them appear among the other sensational nonsense being reported. It felt like injecting a vaccine and watching it knock out all those dreadful little germs. Still, she worried that the idea of the Rebels being to blame had remunerated enough in the minds of the people, it would take a lot more to convince them to let go of such notions. It was her team that put out anti-Rebel propaganda, subtly, that chipped away at what the Rebel Alliance was and what they wanted. Now that felt like a major backfire. Maybe she should be planning an escape route. So many people she knew under Palpatine had disappeared, been arrested, or murdered which was never explained or investigated providing no real concrete connection their death were tied to the Emperor who they displeased in some way. Skywalker was different, right? She chewed her nails and poured herself some brandy. 

Anakin after being briefed with nothing new from the Intelligence Officers and Admiral Rex, only that Tarkin seemed too readily convinced it was the Rebels. He knew Tarkin had deep ties with Palpatine, as his protege, but he hoped that Tarkin's greater ambitious nature would convince him that Palpatine was not the path for success any longer, and if he wanted to rise, it would be with him. Maybe he was wrong. He had Isard keep tabs on all those on his Imperial Council, but also had Admiral Cody and Rex use their own network to gather intel as Anakin was not foolish enough to solely rely on Minister Isard. Tarkin also had served in the military during the Clone Wars, if someone had access to the stealth ship, or ability to create another, he could do it. But so could many others. The Intelligence officers were roaming all personnel that could or had access to the stealth ship project, during and after the Clone Wars. The list included engineers, Clone troopers, Jedi, and a few officers, and commanders. Names were removed either being dead or missing. 

"Grand Vizier Tarkin's and Intelligence Minister Isard will be able to get to the bottom of this my Lord. Tracking leads on the ground will only take a matter of time." Officer A'Kor reassured Anakin her head tendrils twitched. 

"I'm sure they will." 

He hated waiting! But stuck in bed, he was useless. And it infuriated him. Admiral Rex and the Intelligence Officer kept him up to date with all that was transpiring, but he felt like a spectator and that was unacceptable. And Obi-Wan...left him. Handing clutching the white sheets into a bunch, Anakin was trying not to lose control. He desperately wanted to unleash his anger. At something, or someone. Anger was growing inside him, and he turned to the Dark Side to further ignite it. He needed too! It was the only way he would assure everything would not fall into chaos. Someone wanted him dead! Ruin his plans! It was someone on the inside, close to him possibly, or someone with power in Coruscant. Once he knew their face, he'd wring their neck out. 

"Leave me." He ordered. 

Admiral Rex lingered a bit longer, but was dismissed, but not before Anakin asked Rex to update him on what he found out through their own private network. Rex and the Clone troopers were the few that Anakin truly trusted to have no hidden agendas. Not that clones couldn't be traitors, he knew that from experience, but those that served under him, they were different. They were loyal to him, and him alone. Not for wealth, or other benefits, but because Anakin had treated them like people, served along side them, fought with them, saved them, in some ways, was one of them. You can't buy something like that. It was why he did not understand Obi-Wan's hesitation with joining him. After all they went through together, their bond..and he still resisted. Even when he physically or verbally didn't, Anakin knew he did not have the older Jedi completely. Not yet. Yes he understood that he hurt Obi-Wan deeply, but why couldn't he see he never meant to hurt Obi-Wan, or wanted to kill the Jedi? It was forces beyond his control that put him there. That's what he told himself. It was better than allowing that despair to well up inside that he had another choice. That he always had other choices. No, thinking about that only blackened his mood, he had spent days in bed unable to function. Anger and fury, those made him act. Despair, anguish had no place in his heart. 

The medical officer scanned him once more, seemed pleased with his progress, and signed his release. Anakin still ached, his muscles and joints sore. His hip felt tender, but it would be for a few more days. Take it easy, the doctor warned. 

Dressing in flowing black robes, not bothering to put an undershirt one, Anakin marched to his private chambers. He found Obi-Wan predictably mediating. 

"Aren't you glad to see I'm up and walking?" Anakin asked venomously. 

Neither of them mentioned Anakin striking Obi-Wan.

"I am. With you awake I hope you can stop this tide of false news being spread on the Holo-net. It's everywhere. We both know the Rebels had no part in this attack. Have you been informed of who yet or is it too early?" Obi-Wan's voice was cool and calm. Aggravatingly so. 

"Why aren't you angry? We were ALMOST KILLED?! and you act as if this was a minor inconvenience! I could have DIED. You could have been killed!" 

Something wavered in Obi-Wan's eyes, Anakin was angry, because he was hurt thinking Obi-Wan did not care. He always needed a verbal declaration, an emotional validation. He always had. Jedi did not need those. Or shouldn't. But also Obi-Wan suspected he just wanted to see him be more openly emotional like Anakin was. Because if he was, Anakin would not feel bad about allowing his emotions to be so exposed, or that he was driven by his emotions. He wanted Obi-Wan to be more like him, not the other way around. 

"I am upset Anakin at what happened. The attack was awful, and the deaths unnecessary and wrong. We lost good people. I don't know what you expect by yelling and screaming will not change what has happened. I have processed my emotions, felt them, and let them go, as you should." 

The problem was Anakin did not want to let them go, this anger, it was driving him! Without it...he'd feel vacant, empty! After leaving the Jedi Order, Anakin did not feel the need to hold back his feelings. Palpatine had encouraged that. Palpatine had also been a Sith Lord, manipulating him, and he _should_ discard all that Palpatine taught him, but he found merit in what the kriffing Sith had given him. Lessons did not have to be forgotten simply because the teacher did not have his best interest at heart. 

"Don't tell me what to do Obi-Wan." He turned and went to the bedroom. As much he he did want to lash out, hurting Obi-Wan never felt good afterwards even if it did in the moment. Those moments though, were getting longer. 

Obi-Wan watched Anakin leave to the bedroom before closing his eyes. He expected worse. Would his plan continue to work? What if Anakin saw behind his facade and realize Obi-Wan was superficially giving Anakin what he wanted.. that was a possibility. Given Anakin's violent temper, and perchance for physical violence, what Anakin was capable of became less certain the longer Obi-Wan remained with him. Maybe he was deluding himself into thinking showing Anakin affection, gently guiding him was the answer. Another real concern Obi-Wan did not want to really admit, was if he was enjoying being intimate with Anakin too much despite everything. In bed, in each other's arms everything else did not matter except them, their bodies, their breath against each other, hands, and lips touching, caressing... a reprieve from the madness. How much longer could he convince himself getting into bed with Anakin was just a tactic, and not what he really deeply wanted? No, Obi-Wan thought he was stronger than that. Was he? 


End file.
